Push Ups versus Push Up Bras
by Kink90
Summary: Best friends bella and edward are off to seperate colleges. Edward is going to a military college, while bella is going to school just down the road from him. Emmett and Alice show up as roommates. Will edward and bella grow apart or even closer?
1. My school is a maze, yours is a prison

Edward and I have been friends for years. From the moment we could talk, we've told each other everything. Everything that is, except how we feel about each other. See, I've been in love with my best friend since we were sixteen. Now that we have graduated and are headed off to college, I'm afraid that nothing will ever happen between us. I wanted for us to go to the same college, but Edward has had his heart set on a military school for years. So he will be attending his dream school in South Carolina, and I, pathetically, will be following him to a school just down the road.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

My first day of college was confusing, to say the least. I wandered around in circles trying to find my first class. Having been past the same bulletin board 3 times with no success, I finally slumped onto a bench in defeat, and promptly started muttering to myself about confusing southern buildings. I sat there muttering and probably looking like a complete lunatic for about 2 minutes before a small, brown haired girl in glasses came over.

"Excuse me, but I'm incredibly lost and I thought I heard you mumble something about Creative Writing 101."

"Yeah, I can't find it anywhere and I've been around in circles like 3 times now." I said, looking up at the small girl.

"Me neither- my name is Angela by the way. " She said and reached her hand out to me shyly.

"Bella. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand, and stood up. "Maybe if we team up we can find this stupid classroom." I wasn't entirely convinced that I was in the right college, let alone building anymore, but I was willing to look. It had to be here somewhere, right?

Angela and I arrived 10 minutes late to our first class, irritated, but glad to have a friend. Creative writing turned out to be a pretty easy sounding class, since I had always been very good at writing. I asked her to eat lunch with me later, and we made plans to meet up at the cafeteria. I was glad to have someone as nice as Angela to talk to on my first day. This was the first time I had been to a school without Edward, and it was incredibly nerve-wracking for me. I only hoped that I would be able to see him later, because I didn't think I could make it through this day without him. I made it through the rest of classes alright, or at least I managed to find them without too much trouble. AND I stayed awake through math…that was pretty close to a miracle. I left math, happy to be done for the day, and more than ready to see my best friend. Before I could even take my phone out to call him, it rang, and I was happy to see that it was Edward calling.

"Hey handsome, how was your first day?"

"Hey Bella. My day…was awful. This school is pretty much like prison, but with worse food and harsher punishments." He sounded tired, and stressed, even though it was only his first day.

"Do you wanna come over to my dorm room and chill out for awhile? I'll even make your favorite dinner if you want." We both know I could only cook one thing, but he stubbornly insisted that my spaghetti happened to be his favorite.

"You have no idea how good that sounds…but I can't leave until the weekend, remember? I'm stuck in this prison for 4 more days, and then I promise we'll go out and have fun on Friday. I'm definitely gonna need it after this week. "

"Oh right, I forgot about that. It's weird not being around you Edward…I mean I know you're just down the street but I'm lonely. I met a nice girl named Angela today though, she helped me find my first class."

"That's great Bella! I'm happy that you found someone to talk to. You remember what I said about opening up in college, right?" He asked me quickly, as if he was afraid to piss me off. Which was probably a good idea on his part.

"I know, I know. I need to talk to people other than you blah blah blah. Anyway, how was your first day in prison school?"

"Well like I said, its prison. But at least my cellmates pretty cool. His name is Emmett, and he's like a bear or something Bella, I don't even know. He's like 6 feet tall and he could probably crush me with his pinky. I guess I won't be crossing him anytime soon." He laughed, and I was glad that at least something made him laugh today.

"I haven't met my roommate yet actually, she's only moving in today. Something about only half of her clothes arriving and having to deal with the airline or something. I guess I should go meet her now, so I'll talk to you soon, ok? Try not to let Emmett pummel you too much."

He laughed. "I'll try, Bella, I'll try. Go meet your roommate, and have fun. I'll see you on Friday. "

I hung up, sad that I had to endure 4 more days without my best friend. This year was going to be hell!!!!!!!


	2. Alice is never wrong

**Disclaimer: well I forgot this last time but even though I asked Santa for Twilight for Christmas….I didn't get it. So I'm sorry to say that I don't own it :(**

Once I got off the phone with Edward, I headed for my dorm room, anxious to meet my new roommate. Her name was Alice, and from the few conversations we'd had over the phone, she seemed very nice, but kinda hyper. I took a deep breath and unlocked my door, ready to meet my first college roommate. And that took about, oh…2 seconds? As soon as I stepped through the door, Alice ran over and suffocated -er, hugged- me and started chatting my ear off.

"Hi you must be Bella, I'm Alice and we are going to be the very best of friends. I got the rest of my clothes from the airline today, and I just don't know what the college was thinking when they made these dorms because there just is nowhere near enough space for all of my clothes!!"

"Hi Alice, it's nice to meet you. I actually don't have very many clothes, so you can use some of my space if you want."

"You mean, you can not only fit all of your clothes…but you have extra room too?? Bella we HAVE to take you shopping!! I'll invite my friend Rose too, ooooo this will be so much fun!"

"Um, I….I don't really like shopping actually…"

Alice scoffed and waved that away like I was being truly ridiculous. "Nobody hates shopping with me Bella, you'll see. Anyway, how was your first day?"

"I got seriously lost and wandered around in circles. I met a girl named Angela, who was really nice, and I found out that I only get to see my best friend on weekends, cause his prison of a school keeps him locked up during the week. "I sighed, going into Bella-misses-Edward-full-on-depression mode. See, when Edward and I are separated for too long, I stop eating, sleeping, smiling, and sometimes it feels like I've stopped breathing too. It's only happened once before, when his parents took him to Hawaii our junior year. I smiled thinking about the awful sunburn he had when he came back. Edward and the sun were pretty much mortal enemies, and he avoided it like the plague.

"Sounds- and no offense but looks too- like he's more than a best friend to me, Bella. Are you sure there isn't something else going on there? Cause honestly, I've been dating my boyfriend Jasper- who you totally have to meet by the way- for three years now and I have way less pictures of him than you do of this Edward guy. What's the deal?"

I blushed furiously, turning away in hopes that she wouldn't see. For someone I met just minutes ago, she was pretty intuitive about my relationship with Edward. I didn't want to admit that I had been in love with my best friend for over two years now, it was just too pathetic. And from the way Alice had been talking so far, I was pretty sure she wasn't going to let me get away with the whole hiding my feelings thing.

"I um, I don't know what you're talking about. We've been best friends since we were born, so of course I love him and all, but it's not like that." I was still refusing to look at her, and I'm pretty sure she wasn't buying any of it.

"Uh-huh and when did you realize that you actually loved him in the kiss me till I can't breathe, spend every waking moment with you kinda way?"

What was she, psychic or something? We had only known each other for five minutes, but already Alice had me figured out better than any of my friends back home. We sat and talked for a little while longer, and Alice of course decided that she was going to make Edward fall in love me. Alice apparently really liked makeovers and plans and pretty much scheming in general. This girl was SO going to be the death of me.

"Don't worry Bella, I know this will work out. And I'm NEVER wrong."

**Don't worry guys, the weekend is soon, and with the weekend comes...EDWARD!**


	3. Charmed

**Disclaimer: nope, twilight still isn't mine. I have to tell you guys though, the whole military school with a college down the road thing is based off of my actual college experience. So if anything doesn't make sense, I apologize, this stuff is like tattooed in my brain and the brains of all my friends , so sometimes I might forget that not all of you will get it….OH and the military guys in uniform are hot enough, but imagine Edward as one of them….I can't. It's just too perfect.**

Finally, it was Friday. I made it through an entire week without Edward, and an entire week of college. And only fell down my dorm stairs twice. Okay, three times, but who's counting? Alice was insisting that we have a little get together tonight, to meet each other's friends. I suspect she has a few tricks up her sleeve that I'm not going to like, but I'm not dumb enough to argue with her. She may be a tiny little pixie of a girl, but she can be pretty scary when she doesn't get her way. I ran up the stairs to my dorm room after my last class, eager to get ready for tonight. I was hoping to get back fast enough that I would escape the evil makeover pixie, but as usual, Alice had outsmarted me. My room key was totally not on my key ring, and I know I should have been panicked or something, but when you live with Alice, you come to expect these kinds of things.

5 minutes later, Alice showed up with at least 4 shopping bags in her hand and a perky smile on her face.

"Why are you sitting out here in the hall, Bella? Shouldn't you be inside getting ready for tonight?" She asked me innocently.

"Ha-Ha Alice just let me in and let's get this torture fest on the road ok?" I decided it would be easier to just give in to Alice. Who knows, maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

It WAS that bad. No, it was worse than bad. Like, three hours worth of curling, brushing, bronzing, and glossing sort of bad. I hadn't put this much effort into my appearance since prom, and that was only because I had to cover up the bruise I'd gotten from falling face first onto my own hockey stick in gym class.

"Alice, is all of this really necessary? Seriously, we're not even going anywhere; we're just sitting here with our friends." I was starting to get seriously frustrated at this point. I mean I know I'm not beautiful, but does it really take THIS much work to create the illusion that I am?

"Yes Bella, I know we're just hanging out here, but if you want Edward to fall in love with you, then you're going to have to make him notice you first. I know you don't like makeovers, but think about it: how did Cinderella get Prince Charming? She did her hair and makeup and she wore a gorgeous dress!"

"No, she sat in a garden, crying, until her fairy godmother came to rescue her and magic up a dress and some fancy shoes. And then she went and tripped down some stairs in those stupid glass heels." I insisted stubbornly.

"Well then call me Fairy Godmother Alice, cause I bought you a dress and I did your hair. And these may not be glass, but they're Jimmy Choos, and sweetie that's pretty close to magic."

"More like Evil Pixie Alice" I muttered.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

3 hours later I sat in our living room waiting for our friends to arrive. I had been poked and prodded, and stuffed into an outfit that I could barely breathe in. To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement. But I had to admit, I looked pretty good. Alice and I had ordered pizza, and rented movies for our get-to-know-the-friends night. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang, and I hurried to open it. Standing on the other side were Edward and his roommate Emmett. For the first time all week, I was truly happy. Alice was a sweet girl, and a good friend, but she was no Edward. I rushed to give him a hug, and refused to let go for several minutes.

"Geez, Bella, did you miss me or something?" Edward laughed at my refusal to let go of him.

"Edward you should really leave that school you know. It's not good for my health when I don't see you all week. All the sidewalks here are made of bricks you know, and it's very easy to trip. Who's supposed to catch me five times a day?" I still wasn't letting go, but I pulled back a little to look at his gorgeous face.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry that I left you all alone and defenseless against those mean bricks. That was very selfish of me. How about I make it up to you with a present?"

"Aw, Edward you know I hate surprise presents!" I pouted at him shamelessly. Edward insisted that my dislike for presents was absurd, but I had always had less money than him, and it was hard for me to give him presents that were anywhere near as wonderful as the ones he gave me.

"Bella I already got it for you, so there's no sense in wasting it now, is there? Besides, it's something I want you to have, and it's not that big a deal, I promise." He looked at me pleadingly, and I melted immediately. I never could resist him when he dazzled me.

"Alright, alright, if it'll make you happy." I gave in.

"I'm just gonna go grab it out of the car really quick." After I looked at him funny, he explained: "I didn't know if you'd let me give it to you, so I left it in the car. I'm sorry, where are my manners? Bella, this is my roommate, Emmett. Emmett, this is my best friend in the whole world, Bella."

"Nice to meet you Emmett." I smiled, and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Bella, I've heard so much about you." He smiled like he knew something I didn't, and shook my hand with his huge, bear sized paw of a hand. Well that was weird, I thought to myself…what was he smiling about??

"Edward, Emmett, this is my roommate Alice. Alice this is Edward, my best friend, and his roommate Emmett." I gave Edward a look, trying to ask why Emmett had a weird smirk on his face, but he ignored me and ran out to his car.

While Edward went to get my present out of the car, I got to know Emmett a little better. He really was a bear of a man, and it turned out that he put that to good use by playing football. Apparently he had been recruited to play for the school, and was getting a full scholarship. Pretty soon, the doorbell rang again, and this time it was Edward and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. Jasper was blonde and thin, and he had a strangely calming presence. It was like he always knew how you were feeling, and he knew exactly how to fix it. Seeing as how Alice was practically bipolar, going back and forth between a happy fairy and an evil pixie, this was pretty much a match made in heaven. This was the first time I had actually met Jasper; before I had only seen his magic worked over the phone. Alice's face lit up when she saw Jasper on the other side of the door, and she immediately ran to him.

While Alice and Jasper engaged in PDA that was bordering on inappropriate, I finally took in Edward's appearance. I hadn't noticed before, but he was wearing his school uniform. I guess I had forgotten the good side to the military school, and that was, of course, how hot the guys looked in the uniforms. And at that moment I was willing to bet that no-one on planet earth had EVER looked as hot as Edward did right now, standing in my living room in a uniform and smiling at me.

"Bella are you ok? You went all like, catatonic or something on me for a minute." Edward's voice brought me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just tired from the first week of school I guess." I lied quickly, but I'm sure he saw me blush, a dead give-away that I was lying.

"Ha! _You're_ tired? The Officers woke us up at 2am this morning to do douche detail…AGAIN." Edward and Emmett laughed half-heartedly.

"To do WHAT??" I had no idea what 'douche detail' was, but it sure didn't sound pleasant…** (AN: they actually have to do this. I choose to ignore their stories now, but the first hundred times I heard about it...I laughed****)**

Edward laughed at the look on my face. "Douche detail- it's a really awful name for washing and scrubbing the courtyard floors in your barracks. Bella you really should see the look on your face, it's priceless."

I'm sure I looked ridiculous, but seriously, douche detail? What the hell kind of school was he going to anyway? After finally managed to stop laughing at me, Edward came over and sat next to me on the couch and handed me my present. I hesitated for a moment before opening it- presents always make me nervous. Inside the little box was a charm bracelet with one charm: a silver E. I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"It's so you don't forget about me now that we can't spend every day together. Now every time you look down, you'll see this charm, and think of me." He whispered softly in my ear.

"Edward I don't need a charm to remind me of you, I think about you all the time. You're my best friend, no matter what, ok?" I was afraid to start crying- I can't believe he thought it was possible for me to forget about him for even a minute. I stayed there in his arms for a while, talking and laughing with our friends. Being here with my best friend and my new friends, I was the happiest I'd been all week.

**Alrighty, more details on the rest of the night in the next chapter. Edward and Bella are gonna start realizing how each other feels in the next two chapters. Oh wait, that's right, you guys don't know how Edward feels yet do you? I guess you'll just have to keep reading…REVIEWS=AWESOME!!!**

**We're gonna have a few new characters sometime in the next two chapters and I'm gonna let you guys choose who comes first: Rosalie, Jacob, or Jessica?**


	4. Dance with me

**So before I start this, you should know that the military school has these things called companies. I don't know how to explain it exactly, but what you need to know is that you basically eat, sleep, exercise and generally live with your company. Also, I found out a little while after I moved there that most of The Notebook was filmed there, so there will be a few scenes in this story inspired by that. But I don't own that either :(**

We stayed in the living room for a few hours joking, eating our pizza, and to Alice's great pleasure, getting to know each other. I found out that Jasper goes to the military school too, and is in the same company as Edward and Emmett. He turned out to be quite the Southern gentleman, and it was really kind of adorable how sweet he was to Alice. Watching them together made me insanely jealous; I wanted what they had, with Edward. 2 hours into Alice's little party, I still hadn't left the comfort of Edward's lap, and I wasn't planning on it. BUT, when the others started arguing over last week's big football game, I found a reason to get up.

"Seriously, Emmett. Dunn is the worst quarterback EVER- him and football is like, plaid and polka dots!! They just don't match EVER!" Alice was arguing with Emmett over the new quarterback on one fo the teams- I have no idea which one.

"What do polka dots have to do with football?" Emmett, having only known Alice for a few hours, did not yet understand her fashion metaphors.

"DUH it was a metaphor Emmett; a horribly clashing outfit is like the worst thing imaginable, and so is Dunn's lack of talent on the field." She shuddered, probably thinking of such an outfit.

I was slowly shrinking back into Edward, trying to hide from this ridiculously stupid argument, when he whispered in my ear.

"Bella, I know you hate football talk and all, so do you want to leave for a little while? We could go for a walk or something if you want." Edward sounded almost as eager to get away from the sports conversation as I was.

"Sure, any excuse to get away from Emmett's crazy football excitement." I said, standing up. We tried to be as sneaky as possible while leaving, but Alice and Emmett were too into their argument to notice anyway, and Jasper just gave me a small wink and nodded at me. That boy is seriously wonderful…

Edward and I walked silently for a little while, heading for the park. I absolutely loved it here; there was a big, bubbling fountain, lots of trees, and a pathway leading all the way around the park. We walked along the path silently for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company. It felt nice just to be near him again after our week apart. I was debating telling him how much I missed him when he spoke.

"I missed you so much this week Bella…I hope this doesn't sound sappy, but I felt like something was missing all week, and I just realized that it was you. You're my best friend Bella, and I hope that this whole college thing won't change that." Edward looked at me with a strange mixture of sadness and hope. I was afraid now to try and explain how much I missed him too- could I do it without letting too much of my feelings show? So I settled for a simple response.

"I missed you too. I'm glad you're here now though." I smiled at him, and that smile only got wider when he took my hand in his. We continued walking until we had gone in a circle. Edward led me out of the park and down the main street. All the shops were closed, and the only people out were drunken college students looking for pizza at Gilroy's. We had gone back to our comfortable silence, and after a minute I realized that he was actually humming something.

"Are you…humming?" I questioned him.

"Shhh yeah I guess I was, but don't say it too loud. If the other cadets hear you I'll get sooo much shit from them." He looked around, as if cadets were just hiding in the bushes, waiting to catch him doing something 'unmanly'.

"You are truly ridiculous, you know that? What were you humming anyway?" I giggled at his behavior.

He blushed and hesitated for a minute before answering. "Ok I'll tell you, but don't laugh alright?" He sounded nervous for some reason, and I couldn't imagine why. It wasn't like I asked him to marry me or something; I just wanted to know what he was humming. "You remember how I sometimes write music when I can't sleep?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I remember waking up to you playing the piano in the middle of the night." I smiled, thinking about how cute he looked sitting at the piano at two o'clock in the morning in just his boxers. We had spent most of the summer together, and I had slept in his bed more often than my own.

"Well, I haven't been able to sleep much this week. I'm cold without my Bella-heater." He smiled at me, and I remembered how he used to snuggle up to me, claiming he needed the extra warmth. I never argued with him, despite the fact that it was summer and probably about 75 degrees. "So I started writing a song, and I guess I was thinking about you most nights, so it endedupbeingmyBellasong." The last part came out in a rush like he was afraid to say it.

"What?? It ended up being…you muttered Edward, you know I hate that." I'd heard him fine; I just wanted to hear him say it again.

He sighed. "It ended up being my Bella song; it's what came of me spending my sleepless nights missing you." He admitted shyly. This was officially the best thing I had ever heard, and I was grinning from ear-to-ear now.

"Edward, that's so sweet! I want to hear you play it for real some time, but for now will you hum it to me? Please?" I gave him my very best pouting face and batted my eyes at him.

He laughed at me. "Isabella Marie Swan, are you trying to dazzle me? You know that's _my_ trick." He shook his head at me and gave in. "Alright I'll hum it for you, but on one condition."

"What's that?" I asked.

"You have to dance with me, right here, right now."

"You're not supposed to dance in the middle of the street." I smiled at him, wondering what he was up to.

"So? There's no one here Bella, what are you afraid of?"

"My own two feet, silly. You know I can't dance!" I insisted stubbornly.

"I'll lead then. Come on Bella, for me?" He was dazzling me again. I hate that.

He reached out his hand and I took it, following him into the street. He kept one hand in mine, and placed the other on my waist, making me shiver slightly. I was hoping that he didn't notice, but of course, he did.

"Are you cold? Here, take my jacket." He wrapped his jacket around my shoulders, and started dancing with me again.

"You look very cute in my uniform Bella." I blushed at his words, and muttered a small, quiet "Thanks." He started humming the song I'd heard earlier, and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. I couldn't get over the fact that something so beautiful was meant to represent me, Bella. I truly didn't deserve someone as wonderful as him. He pulled me close, and I rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that, I don't know how long. I tripped over his feet twice, but my minor embarrassment was a small price to pay for this moment.

It was perfect.

**And there you have it: my Notebook inspired scene! new character coming next chapter, but I'm afraid we have a tie...should it be Rosalie or Jacob?**


	5. Every Time We Meet I Skip a Heartbeat

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. As promised, we have a new character, according to who you guys seemed to want more. The title of this chapter is from the song Heartbeat, by Scouting For Girls.**

The next day, I was rudely awakened by Alice jumping on my bed. I looked at my clock and groaned. Why was she bothering me at 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning?

"BELLA!!! Wake up, wake up, we're going shopping!! Rose will be here soon, so we've got to get you up and ready, LETS GO!" Alice was practically shrieking in my ear.

"Whatever." I muttered and rolled over, trying to ignore her. BIG MISTAKE.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I will drag you out of this bed if I have to. I may be tiny but I'm stronger than I look you know."

I sighed and threw my feet out of bed, hoping my body would just follow; it did not. I got up slowly and headed for the shower, dreading the day ahead of me. Not only did I hate shopping, but the mall itself presented all sorts of Bella-accidents ready to happen. The mall was full of things like escalators, strollers, and those stupid carts with annoying sales people trying to get you to buy a horrible piece of glass 'art'. It was no place for a complete klutz like me. But what Alice wants, Alice gets, so in half an hour, I was sitting with her in the living room and waiting for her friend Rosalie to show up. All too soon, she was knocking on her door. I was suddenly a bit scared; from what Alice had told me, Rosalie was gorgeous, and a little bit intimidating. I was sure she would simply be one more person who makes me look bad constantly. And as Alice opened the door, my worries were confirmed. Rosalie was like walking perfection- long blonde hair, stick thin, and the face of a goddess. My self esteem was going to be taking a huge hit today…

Once we arrived at the mall, my day of torture began immediately. The first stop? Victoria's Secret of course. Alice insisted that if I was really after Edward, some sexy lingerie wouldn't hurt. I wasn't really sure what she was implying by that, so I tried to ask her without getting my head bitten off for questioning her plan.

"Um, Alice…I'm not trying to seduce Edward, I'm trying to make him realize that he loves me, remember?" I said timidly.

"Well yeah, but after last night, I'd say that making him realize he loves you won't take very long, so we need to concentrate on this part." She rolled her eyes at me.

"What do you mean, after last night?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Men are like books Bella, their emotions are written out for everyone to see. Now, Edward may _think_ that he's hiding his feelings for you, but he really isn't doing a very good job. For crying out loud Bella, you were sitting in his lap all night, and every time you spoke he stared at your lips! That boy wants to kiss you Bella, it's fairly obvious. AND, as your Fairy Godmother, I decided to fish some information out of Emmett." Alice had what I call 'the plan look' in her eye. That look gave me nightmares, I swear.

"Wait, who's Emmett?" Rosalie asked. So far, she had been relatively quiet.

"He's Edward's roommate, you'll meet him later at dinner." Alice responded. "Actually, I think you two will get along very well." She said with a knowing smile.

"Ooooo, I love meeting new boys! Is he my type?" Rosalie was clearly excited, and had started picking up several pieces of lingerie that she had previously deemed 'unnecessary'.

"He's exactly your type, Rose- he's a tall, dark and handsome football player. You guys would be practically cut straight out of a bad teen movie." Alice said, laughing.

"Oh thanks Alice, real nice." Rose said, but she was laughing along.

"So anyway, Bella, I started talking to Emmett, and asking if Edward had ever talked about Bella. He was pretty helpful, but very good at keeping secrets. He said Edward told him all about you, and how you guys were best friends, and that you were the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. After that, he refused to tell me anymore, saying that you two needed to figure this all out on your own. Apparently Emmett is a big believer in old fashioned romance, so that'll be good for Rose, Miss Buying out the entire Victoria's Secret store."

"What? It sounds like I might be needing it soon…" She smiled, and moved on to a section of the store that was frightening to me. Everything here was made of lace, but there wasn't much of it.

"Seriously Rose, with the amount you're spending, Victoria should really just tell you her Secret." Alice laughed at her own stupid joke, and Rose gave her a look like she needed to take her crazy pills.

"Alice, is this actually supposed to cover anything?" I asked skeptically, wondering if she would try and make me buy one of these horrible 'baby doll' things.

"Um, no, that's kinda the point." Alice looked at me like I was hopelessly stupid.

"Whatever, but I'm not going anywhere near those…you've got plenty for me already." And she did; Alice made me try on 37 bra and panty sets, and bought 12 of them for me, insisting that I didn't need to pay her back. We decided to grab smoothies before finishing up our shopping and heading home to get ready for dinner with the boys. As we stood in line, Alice described the restaurant in way more detail than I needed. Soon enough, I was being dragged into several more stores, and forced to try on an endless parade of dresses. Finally, Alice found one that she threw over the door and proclaimed to be 'absolutely perfect'. To my surprise, I actually looked good in this dress. It was a dark blue halter dress that wasn't too revealing, and fell around my knees. Rose came over to the mirror I was staring at, and handed me a pair of shoes that went perfectly with the dress. The only problem was, they were heels.

"Um, guys? Me and high heels…well, we're not exactly good friends. In fact, I usually trip and break something when I wear them. "I said, although I was sure they would make me wear the death trap shoes anyway. And they absolutely did.

So, two hours later, I found myself in the dress and high heels, buffed, polished, made-up, and ready to go. The guys knocked on the door soon after we finished getting ready, and oh boy did they look handsome. They were wearing their uniforms, as usual, because the school required that it be worn at all times. I absolutely loved Edward in his uniform, it was just sooo sexy. As soon as he came in the door, Edward looked around the room for me, and when his eyes found me, they lingered over my body for longer than usual before he met my eyes.

"Hey Bella." He came over and gave me a hug. "Are you really wearing high heels? That can't be good!" He teased me.

"Shut up! " I said, hitting him playfully. "I guess you'll just have to look after me all night." I said shyly.

"Yes ma'am. " He said, saluting me.

"Ha-ha very funny. You think you're so cute."

"You don't think I am?" He pouted at me sadly.

"Of course I do Edward. Now wipe that puppy dog look off your face, you look ridiculous." He did, and replaced it with a smile. "Now there's the handsome man I know. " I giggled, and for some reason I leaned in ad kissed him on the cheek. Once I realized that I had done that, I tried to pull away quickly, totally embarrassed, but he pulled me into a tight hug, and placed a light kiss on the top of my head. He pulled back after a minute, and took my hand.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella. "He whispered in my ear.

I blushed, and murmured a quiet "Thank you."

He brought his hand up to my cheek and said, "I've always loved that blush of yours." For a moment, we just stare into each other's eyes, completely lost. Too soon, Alice's impatient honking brought us out of our trance.

"We should go out to the car now, everyone else left a few minutes ago." Edward told me softly.

"Oh, god I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to keep Her Highness waiting." I said, a little shocked to see that the room was empty.

I hadn't even realized that they had left; I had been so intoxicated by Edward's touch and the feel of his lips on my hair, if only for a second.

**Next chapter they will be at the restaurant. There will be lots of Bella/Edward and Rosalie/Emmett flirting of course!**


	6. Jessica the Creeper

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but this is the first week of a new semester at college, so I've been busy! **

After being interrupted by Alice's honking, Edward and I headed out to the car. Sitting next to him in the car, all I could think about was the feel of his lips just a few minutes ago. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, press myself against him and run my fingers through his hair…

But could I do that? NO. So instead I sat there throughout the whole ride, tensing every time we hit a bump and my arm brushed against his. Lately the awkwardness I felt was getting worse and worse, and I knew exactly why; every moment I spent with him made me fall more and more in love with him.

We arrived at the restaurant, and were greeted by a waitress who introduced herself as Jessica. I immediately hated her; she stared openly at Edward the whole time. I guess I must have been showing my irritation, because after a minute, Edward leaned over and asked:

"Bella, are you ok? We can go to a different restaurant if you want".

"No, no it's ok. It's just that our waitress is staring at you like a total creeper." I said, trying to put a smile on my face.

He laughed. "Bella, she isn't staring at me, you're being ridiculous."

"Fine, whatever." I said. "But she totally is." I muttered under my breath. After that, I decided to ignore Jessica's stares, and do my very best to piss her off. I know it wasn't very mature, but hey…I never claimed to be. So when she came back with our drinks, intentionally leaning over Edward to give him a full view down her shirt (which, btw she had totally unbuttoned since taking our orders) I went for it. Once she straightened up, I leaned into Edward, putting my hand on his, and whispered in his ear. I didn't actually say anything interesting, just that I wanted him to come over after dinner and watch a movie with me, but she didn't have to know that. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then leaned back into my own seat, satisfied with the look on Jessica's face as she left. I glanced over at Edward, and noted happily that he looked a little flustered.

"You okay?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He cleared his throat and looked at me. "So what do you want to watch tonight?"

"Ummmm, how about something scary? I've had to put up with Alice's chick flicks lately, and I really need a break from that."

"I heard that!" Alice glared at me from across the table.

"You know I love you Alice, but your chick flicks? Not so much." I looked around at my friends, feeling bad that I had been lost in Edward-world for a few minutes and had totally ignored them. Rosalie and Emmett were getting progressively closer and closer as they talked. It seemed like they were really getting along well, and I smiled to myself, thinking about how right Alice had been about them. I watched for a minute as they argued about cars, not understanding a single word of their conversation. It was really cute how they would argue for a minute, and then laugh at each other the next.

"Emmett, you can't seriously think that there is a better car in this world than the Bugatti Veyron. It's the fastest production car in the world; I mean if you want something faster, you'd have to buy an actual race car. That thing tops out at 253 mph for God's sake. "Rosalie was arguing.

"Yeah, but you can't beat the style of the Maybach Exelero, and it tops out at 218, which ain't too shabby." Emmett shot back.

"Seriously? That car costs 8 million Euros, are you fucking crazy? The Veyron is 1.1 million and goes faster! Not to mention that the Exelro is only a concept car, so you can't realistically buy it anyway." Rosalie sat back, convinced that she had won. And from the look on Emmett's face, she'd won more than the argument.

"I don't even know what they're talking about anymore" I whispered to Edward.

"Me neither…they're total car freaks, and I just don't speak that language." He admitted.

"Awwww that's cause you're a band geek, and you speak the language of muuuuusic. " I teased.

Edward leaned over, and, imitating me, put his hand on mine and whispered in my ear, "You liked my music just fine the other night." I knew he was talking about the song he hummed to while we danced, and I immediately blushed. He laughed quietly, and whispered again, "I really do love that blush Bella." As he pulled away, I felt his lips graze my ear, and I couldn't help but shiver.

And with that, he leaned back and started talking to Alice like nothing had happened. This was going to be such a long night…


	7. Really? Really

Later that night, Edward and I went back to my dorm, the others having left us alone for the night. Alice was hanging out with Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett were doing who knows what. I opened the door, and stepped inside, Edward following close behind me.

"Here, let me take your jacket." He said. I smiled, thinking that he was always the perfect gentleman. He slid the jacket down my arms, letting his fingers graze my arms lightly as he pulled it off. His touch was like nothing else in the world- like thousands of tiny lightning bolts striking my skin. God how I wanted him to touch every inch of me…I blushed, realizing the turn my thoughts were taking, and walked away quickly. I went over to the small kitchen area and started making popcorn.

"You can pick out a movie if you want, just remember I want horror, not a chick flick." I told him, throwing the bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Aw man, you mean we can't watch Legally Blonde?" He pretended to complain.

"Oh shut up, I know you secretly liked that movie." I teased him. I really think he did like it, which was pretty funny.

The microwave beeped, and I took the popcorn out and poured it in a big bowl. Edward turned on the movie he'd picked, and we settled in on the couch. We sat in silence for a little while before I decided it was time to flirt a little. I wanted to know if Alice was right about him liking me back, and the only way I was going to find that out was if I let go a little and allowed myself to flirt. I picked up a piece of popcorn and threw it at him, then quickly looked back at the movie.

"Oh weird, a piece of popcorn just hit me in the head. I wonder how that happened, Bella?" He smirked at me.

"I have no idea. That's really weird." I replied innocently.

A few minutes went by before I piece of popcorn hit me in the face. "Edward!" I whined. "That one was all covered in butter, gross!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" He said, trying not to laugh. He reached over and wiped the butter off my face. "There, all better."

As soon as he turned around, I threw another piece at him, and couldn't help but giggle when he looked at me, pretending to be annoyed. I shrugged, feigning innocence again, and turned back to the movie, only to have a piece of popcorn thrown down my shirt. "Ugh, you are such a jerk." I said, trying to find the popcorn in my shirt. I looked at his face, but his eyes were staring at my chest with a look I'd never seen before. What was that? "I found it and threw it at him, breaking his gaze. He was blushing now, and I had to laugh.

"Look who's blushing now!" I laughed. He looked at me with a shimmer of mischief in his eye. "Oh no, you don't mister." I warned, putting the popcorn down just in case. But it was too late. Before I knew it, he was pouncing on me and tickling me all over. I couldn't stop laughing, and I tried desperately to tickle him back. When I could barely breathe from laughing so hard, I shrieked "Edward stop it!! STOP!" He stopped tickling, but didn't move off of me. Suddenly I realized the position we were in. He was laying on top of me, every inch of his body pressed into mine, and we were both fighting to catch our breath. Before I could even think of something logical to say, Edward leaned towards me slowly, gazing at my mouth with that unfamiliar look once again in his eye. Just as our lips were about to touch, someone knocked on the door. Edward immediately jumped up, running his hands through his hair like he always does when he's nervous or guilty. I silently cursed whoever had just ruined our moment, and stomped over to the door. I flung it open to see Angela on the other side.

"Hey Ang, what's up?" I asked, unable to hide all of my irritation.

"Um, I heard you screaming from down the hall, and I just wanted to make sure that everything was ok…but I guess you're fine, and this is pretty awkward actually so I'm just gonna go now. Tell your boyfriend I'm sorry." She had clearly mistaken the situation, and I felt bad for letting my irritation show. She was only trying to be nice after all.

"Ang, don't worry about it, I appreciate your concern. And he's not my boyfriend; we're just friends."I looked back at Edward, and signaled him to come over.

"Edward, this is my friend Angela. Angela, this is my best friend Edward." I introduced the two of them.

"Nice to meet you, Angela. Bella has told me a lot about you." Edward said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Edward." Angela replied. "I'm gonna get going now, so have a good night guys, I'll see you later Bella."

"Bye Ang, I'll see you later." I said, closing the door slowly, afraid to look at Edward. But seeing as how he was standing in my room and all, I had to turn and look at him after a minute. When I turned around, I was surprised to see that he was closer than I had realized. He looked at me for a minute before taking a deep breath and starting to speak.

"Bella, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep pretending that everything is the same, when it hasn't been for awhile."Edward said slowly, bringing his hand up to brush a strand of hair out of my eyes. This was it. He had finally realized that I was in love with him, and he was going to reject me. I started shaking, and he looked at me, concerned.

"Are you ok?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Edward. I know I'm not good enough to be more than your friend, and I've been trying to hide the way I feel about you so that we could still be friends. But if that's too weird for you, I understand." I stared at the floor, hoping he wouldn't see the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Bella, what are you talking about? I'm not too good for you; if anything, you're too good for me. I don't deserve someone as beautiful, sweet and funny as you. You make me laugh harder than anyone else. You make me smile when it seems like I have no reason to. And you never seem to see how beautiful you are, even though it is so clear to me that you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

I looked up at him, tears still falling. I was afraid to believe that he could possibly have feelings for me like I did for him. How could he possibly think that I, Bella Swan, was beautiful?

"Sweetheart, don't cry, please. I hate seeing you cry." He lifted my face to look at him. "You're the most wonderful person I've ever known, Isabella." And then it happened. The moment I had been waiting for since I was sixteen, and dreaming about endlessly.

Edward gazed at my lips, and leaned towards me. His lips touched mine softly, and then pulled back. He kept his eyes closed for a few seconds, and then looked me in the eyes. He took a shaky breath, as if afraid that he had done something wrong. I smiled at him, and pulled him to me, kissing him with all the passion I'd kept inside for all these years. He wrapped his arms around me, and slowly walked me backwards until the backs of my knees hit the couch. He pulled back and looked at me, as if asking for permission. I laid down on the couch, pulling him with me, and he didn't waste a second in bringing our lips together again. I opened my mouth slightly, and ran my tongue over his bottom lip, feeling him shiver and open his mouth to me. When we started to run out of air, he moved his lips to my neck, kissing me over and over. I had never been happier; the feel of his lips on my skin was just as I had imagined it- pure bliss. My hands roamed over his chest, feeling his strong muscles and incredible abs. His hands traced circles on my stomach, slowly moving higher. I gasped when he lightly traced his fingers over my breast. He stopped, and looked at me. "Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward." He sat up, clearly ashamed of his actions. I felt rejected, but I knew that Edward had always been a gentleman, and I hoped that this was about him begin polite, and not about me.

"Edward, don't apologize. You don't know how long I've waited to do that." I told him, glad that I could finally be honest.

"Really?" He looked at me hopefully.

"Really." I said, smiling.

"Good, because I never want to stop." He said. And with that, he pressed me back into the couch, and started kissing me senseless once again.

**Two chapters in one night, ohh man. I totally owed you guys though, since I haven't update in FOREVER. Reviews are better than candy! (But not as good as Edward…)**


	8. You're Making Me Nervous

**Sorry I suck so bad at updating....college does that to me I guess. MY BAD!! MY TOTAL BAD! I know its short, I'm sorrrrryyyyyy**

A few hours later, Edward and were laying on the couch in peaceful silence. He was tracing slow, lazy circles on my back and I was as comfortable as I had ever been. But something was bothering me; what were we? Edward and I have been friends for years, but tonight we had shared an earth-shattering, mind blowingly wonderful kiss….what did this mean?!! I wanted to just relax and be happy about it, but I just couldn't. Edward must have noticed that I was fidgeting, because he stopped moving his fingers, and sat up.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked me, looking worried.

I sighed. "It's just …Edward, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember, and now we're kissing…what are doing?"

He looked down for a minute, not speaking. He was making me nervous to be honest, and I hoped desperately that he would say something. After a minute, he took my hand and looked me in the eyes. He took a shaky breath and slowly started to talk.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this."

Oh god. He didn't feel the same, I knew it. That kiss was a mistake, he regrets the whole thing oh my god! I must have stopped breathing while he said this, because he looked at me, concerned.

"Bella, please breathe. If you pass out while I'm saying this I'm gonna be so pissed". He teased.

I laughed. "Sorry, I'll try to remember. "

"As I was saying, I've been trying to talk to you about this for awhile, but every time I try I just get too nervous and wimp out on it." He laughed lightly, but I could tell he was getting nervous.

"Edward it's alright, you can tell me anything, you know that."

He sighed. "I've been trying to tell you for the past few weeks. It's been going on for much longer, but ever since we came to college, and we've been separated such long periods of time…I can't take it anymore. Every time I leave and go back to school, I regret not telling you all week until I see you again and start all over! "

Now it was my turn to be nervous. What was he talking about anyway? Did he know how I felt? Was all of this just pity? God, if Alice knew what I was thinking she would slap me for being so negative.

"Edward, just tell me, you're starting to make me nervous. My breathing skills aren't very good you know."

"I want us to be more than friends Bella, I've wanted that for so long. I love being your friend; spending time with you, laughing at your absurd jokes, catching you when you fall, everything. But I want so much more with you- I want to be the one to kiss you, brush the hair out of your eyes, fall asleep with you in my arms. "

"I want that too." I said quietly. I was so happy that I started to cry. He wiped the tears from my cheeks and whispered softly, "Will you be my girlfriend, Bella?" I nodded and cried harder. He kissed me, hard, and my arms went around his neck, pulling him closer.

We spent the next hour just kissing and talking about our favorite memories. I didn't want this night to end, but as usual, his school decided to get in the way. He had to be back for curfew, like he was Cinderella or something. As soon as he said he had to go, I had to make fun of him.

"What, is your carriage going to turn back into a pumpkin or something?" I teased.

" No, smarty pants, but they will lock me out and make me do push ups until my arms fall off." He said, getting up off of the couch.

"Oh, just your arms? Well that's ok you don't really need those." I said, pulling him back onto the couch.

"Oh yeah? And how would I do this without them?" He wrapped one arm around my waist, and put his other hand under my shirt, his fingers brushing my skin ever so lightly. "Or this?" His fingers brushed over my breast, and my breathing hitched.

"I guess you can keep them then." I conceded.

"That's what I thought." he said smugly.


	9. You make my heart go boom boom boom

**Look, another chapter! REVIEW IT!! lol, sorry couldn't help it. I'm trying to make up for my horrible lack of updatage. Shortish one again, but as promised to one lovely reader** _(lets see if you remember this, you know who you are) _**its Parade time!! parade is this crazy thing the military school does and... well, you'll see.**

The next week passed by so slowly, I thought it would never end. Even the classes that I normally found interesting were suddenly dragging on for what seemed like eternity. At one point I actually counted the hours until I could see Edward again. And then the minutes, and the seconds. I was seriously pathetic, and I knew it. But as Friday came around, my anticipation grew to anxiousness, and I found myself daydreaming about that night in my calculus class.

Edward had invited me to watch Parade at his school on Friday afternoon. Parade was this ridiculous sounding event his school made the students do every Friday afternoon. From what I understood, it basically involved marching onto a field with your company, waiting for the cannon blasts, and marching off the field. I wasn't sure how interesting it would be, but I figured that watching Edward marching in his uniform couldn't possibly be bad. Ohhhhh my god, that uniform is hot….

So after a week of waiting to see him again, I was dragging Alice and Rose with me to watch Parade. They were pissed that they had to go, probably because they had more important things to do…like their hair. But they shut up when I mentioned that it wouldn't take that long, and we could steal our boys away afterwards to do something more fun. Tonight was also the night of my first date with Edward. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Sure, we had done everything together for as long as I could remember, but we had never been out together as a couple before. I had no idea what to expect from this- we already knew everything there was to know about each other, friend wise. What if Edward the boyfriend was totally different from Edward the friend?? All sorts of questions kept running through my head, all throughout class, my walk back to the dorms, and the wait until we could leave for Parade.

"Bella, sweetheart, you need to chill please, before you wear a hole in the carpet." Alice said. We were waiting in the room until it was time to leave, and I was apparently pacing like a psychopath.

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry Alice, I was just thinking about tonight." I replied, sitting down.

"Oh? And what about tonight exactly? Could it be your hot date with your new boyfriend? You _are_ going to let me dress you and do your makeup, right?"

I sighed. "Yes, Alice, but nothing to ridiculous, ok? Edwards known me forever, after all."

"So? All the more reason to try and impress him! We'll make you look so good he won't even recognize you." She said, an evil grin stretching across her face. I knew that look, and I knew it well. I was in for a night of Alice torture. But wait…if we were bringing the boys back with us, then Edward would be there to save me from Alice! Ohhhh perfect. No way was I gonna tell her that, though. Let her figure it out for herself and get mad at me later. Now who's evil?

******************************************************************************************

A little while later, we were standing on the edge of a field, waiting for Parade to start. This school seriously looked like a castle fort or something, and it was kinda freaking me out. All of a sudden, I heard drums start up, and turned to see the first companies march out towards the field. I looked around, searching for Edward. Five minutes later, I saw him.

Wow.

That, right there? That's my boyfriend. My incredibly hot, incredibly masculine, uniformed, marching and did I mention hot, boyfriend. I felt like a fourteen year old girl seeing a picture of Brad Pitt for the first time and quite frankly, I was embarrassed. I'm sure I probably looked like a tomato too, with my super awkward blushing power. I really don't know why Edward pretended to like it when I blushed, it must be seriously unattractive.

Edward marched by with his company, following perfectly and never breaking stride. He was perfect, as usual. I watched his every movement, feeling like a stalker, or you know, Jessica. His movements were mesmerizing, and every step he took made the muscles in his body stand out perfectly, even through his uniform. God, I wanted to rip off that uniform and lick every inch of his muscled body…

BOOM.

I was rudely shaken from my inappropriate thoughts involving Edward NOT in his uniform by LOUD, echoing cannon blasts. Fucking cannons…..

**teehee those mean cannons! date time next chapter! anybody wanna decided where they should go? I'm thinking a location specific place, so I'll tell you whats here: an aquarium, a boatload of restaurants and clubs, uhhh the ocean, a cinema, malls, pretty much everything. you guys pick.**


	10. Nap Time

**Ok nobody hurt me, but this isn't the date chapter. I decided to add in a little vefore the date. BUT I went to the aquarium today and scoped out some possible situations for them, so...now you know where it is! **

**REVIEW!!!! pretty please?**

After Alice and Rosalie had finally recovered from hysterically laughing at my reaction to the cannons, they seized the opportunity to tease me.

" Is somebody a little distracted today? I've seen people react less to tasers!" Alice giggled at me.

"Seriously, Bella, you jumped like 2 feet in the air!" Rosalie added.

"Oh, shut up you two. If you must know, I was staring at my ridiculously hot boyfriend until I was rudely interrupted by cannon fire. I swear to you, this school is out to make my life miserable…they lock my boyfriend up all week and make him all tired, and then when I see him, they mess up my chance to stand here and enjoy the view!!" I retorted, feeling extremely irritated.

"Welcome to my world, Bella. Don't worry, I already picked out some cute pajamas for you, in anticipation of all the sleepovers and naps you'll be having." She winked at me, and I blushed furiously.

I desperately tried to change the subject to someone else, and decided to pick on Rosalie for once.

"So Rose, what's going on with Emmett? Looked like you guys were getting along pretty damn well the other night." Unfortunately for me, Rosalie never blushed. You simply could not faze that girl.

"Ohhh god, that boy is delicious. We're going out tonight actually…but who knows how long we'll _stay _out, if you know what I mean." She laughed at the look on my face. I looked back to the cadets, hoping this whole parade thing was almost done so we could get out of here, and so that I could get out of this conversation.

Once the cadets had all marched back to their respective barracks, we headed over to the one our boys lived in. We waited for a few minutes while they grabbed their stuff for tonight - apparently it was very important that they get to spend time in normal clothes, as they weren't allowed to be seen out of their uniforms in public. I have to admit, I was a little upset about this normal clothes thing- I just so happen to be a very big fan of the uniforms!!! They returned with big bags, presumably filled with comfy, non wool clothes, and we turned to leave. I didn't get very far before my sexy as hell boyfriend stopped me.

Edward walked up beside me, and took my hands in his, leaning in to brush his lips against mine.

"Hey." He smiled at me, claiming my lips again in a light kiss.

"I missed you all week." I pouted my lips for just a moment before bringing them back to his, where they belonged. He held my face in his hands and kissed me fiercely. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Just as I felt his tongue trace my lips, Alice interrupted. I was really going to kill her.

"Hey guys? I love watching you make out as much as the next person, but could we maybe get back to the dorm now?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever. " I mumbled. I was pissed, even though I know we were crossing the line of acceptable PDA. I pulled away from Edward and started moving, keeping his hand in mine as we walked. We dropped back behind the others so we could talk to just each other.

"So how was the prison this week?" I teased.

"It wasn't too bad I guess. It's kind of exhausting having to get up and work out, then go to classes all day, and do exercises again. And the food is AWFUL, and I mean honest to God, awful. I can barely eat that crap."

"Well we can feed you yummy, good food all weekend, and you can even take a nap if you want, ok?" I said, giggling a little.

"You think it's funny don't you?" He sighed, looking a little irritated with me.

"No, no, no I don't think it's funny that you're tired and hungry! I just think you're really cute when you whine and complain like that." Now I was laughing, and I dropped his hand, sprinting away from him. He looked a little confused for a second, and then started chasing after me.

"Oh no you don't!" he called after me. Unfortunately, he was much faster than me, and caught up to me very quickly. He ran up behind me, scooping me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

I screamed, still giggling, "EDWARD!!!! Put me down!!!"

"Say it isn't funny! Say poor Edward needs his girlfriend to take care of him! Say it, Bella!" He was laughing hysterically, but he kept a strong hold on me as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Fine, fine. My sexy-ass boyfriend needs to be pampered by his loving girlfriend _all _weekend. And she'll be more than happy to take care of him."

Edward put me down gently, and kissed me gently. "Good. But really, Bella, I just want to have a relaxing weekend with you. I can deal with the bad food thing, but not seeing you-" I interrupted him with a kiss.

"God, Bella, I just have to kiss you, touch you…please, let's just go up to your room, ok?" He kissed me again quickly, and practically ran over to the desk and threw our IDs at the poor girl checking us in. I stood tapping my foot impatiently while she took down our information ( I really hate this part of living in a dorm!). She handed us back our IDs, and Edward snatched them up and dragged me to the elevators, punching the button impatiently.

I giggled. "Someone's impatient, huh?"

He looked at me, and the hunger and desperation I saw in his eyes had me running into the elevator as soon as it came. The doors closed, and I found myself pressed against the back wall. Edwards hands slid down my body, making me shiver. I ran my hands over his strong chest, and smiled when he moaned against my lips.

We broke apart at the ding of the elevator, trying to straighten our clothes before the doors opened. I grabbed Edward's hand and lead him down the hallway to my room. I opened the door, and charged through the living room to my bedroom door. I was afraid that since the others had gotten back before us, they would be in there. I had never been so glad that Alice could practically read my mind as when she took one look at us, and headed out of the bedroom to the living room. Edward shut the door, and we picked up where we left off in the elevator………..

******************************************************************************************

I think that after about an hour of making out and leaving various marks that would probably get him picked on later, I had completely drained Edward of all energy. Which kinda sucks, cause really? I so wasn't done with him yet. Edward and I were laying on my bed, and he was fighting to keep his eyes open. I snuggled up to him and placed gentle kisses across his chest, tracing my tongue along his collarbone slowly. I made my way up to his neck, sucking and biting everywhere I could. I grazed my teeth against his earlobe, biting down gently. When I slowly ran my tongue along the curve of his ear, he let out a little moan, and opened his eyes again.

"Bella, I'm sleeeeeping." He whined.

"Oh ok, well I'll just go talk to Alice then…" I said, starting to get up out of the bed.

Edward grabbed my arm- "No, stay. I just need to rest for a little while." I lay back down, and Edward hugged me close.

"Just for a little while though, you're taking me on a date tonight, remember?" I whispered in his ear.

"I remember." He mumbled sleepily.

"And where are we going again?" I asked, hoping he was to sleepy to remember that he was surprising me.

He opened his eyes long enough to glare at me. " No fair, Bella, stop trying to trick it out of me. You'll find out when we get there. Now shush, you're ruining my beauty sleep."


	11. Impatient

**So I really am sorry that I suck so bad at updating, but like I said, school comes first, and that includes midterms. Closely followed by spring break :)**

I lay there for several minutes watching Edward sleep. He looked so exhausted, and I was afraid to wake him by getting up. But unfortunately, I still needed to get ready for my mysterious date with him that night. I pulled myself up slowly, trying not to wake him up, and walked into the living room with my hands over my eyes.

"Alice? Is it safe to open my eyes in here?" I teased.

"Oh, shut up Bella, you can open your eyes. _Some _of us can control ourselves you know." She said sarcastically, throwing a pillow at me.

I opened my eyes to see her sitting on Jasper's lap on the couch, watching TV. Surprise, surprise, they were watching 'What not to Wear'. Definitely Alice's choice, I thought. I was really afraid to start this stupid dress up extravaganza with Alice, but I knew it would make her happy, and hopefully I would come out of it looking at least decent. I sighed, and decided to just face it head on.

"We can start getting me ready for tonight now if you'd like."

"OOOOOOO yay!!!!!! I love dressing Bella up Jasper, its like getting Cinderella ready for the ball!" She squealed in excitement.

Jasper rolled his eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry". I giggled, and shrugged at him in acceptance. And then I marched off to my doom….

******************************************************************************************

It was pretty weird trying to pick out an outfit to impress my best friend, now boyfriend. I had never been all that concerned with dressing up for Edward before since we had been just friends. But Alice was basically a professional when it came to this sort of thing. She picked out a cute, flirty, light blue dress that fell around my knees. Normally, I would have whined and complained about wearing a dress, but I was so concerned with looking perfect that I let it slide, and just put it on. I stepped in front of my mirror, and turned all the way around, taking my outfit in. It actually looked pretty good on me, giving me more cleavage than I normally had.

"I hate to admit it Alice, but this actually looks great on me." I told her.

"I don't know why you continue doubt me." She scoffed.

I rolled my eyes, earning myself a punch in the arm. Thankfully, Alice is tiny and her punches are about as effective as Tinkerbelle's. She pushed me towards my chair so she could do my makeup. I sighed, preparing myself for my least favorite part of Alice's torture. She styled my hair into soft cascading curls and left it down. I had specifically asked for a soft, natural look that enhanced my looks instead of going crazy with makeup. Alice complied with my request, applying a sheer pink gloss, a light layer of mascara, and a peach blush that I insisted was pointless. After all, if there is anyone who doesn't need blush, it's me. When she was finished using me as her human Barbie doll, I stood up to see what I looked like. I examined my reflection in the mirror, and I smiled in happiness. She really was good at this- I looked beautiful.

"Thank you, Alice, really. I love it." I thanked her sincerely, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie." She hugged me tight, and then pulled back to wake Edward up. I stopped her, insisting that I be the one to wake him up.

"What? Why do you need to wake him up??" she asked, completely confused. As soon as she said it, she realized what I meant, and her eyes widened. "OHHHH. Got it, ok I'm leaving." She hurried out after that, and shut the door behind her. I walked over to the bed and just watched him sleep for a minute. He looked so peaceful and handsome laying there. It seemed like such a shame to wake him, that I decided to make it up to him by waking him up in a way that he would appreciate. I slowly lay down next to him, and crawled on top of him. I placed light kisses across his jaw, and sucked gently on his ear. My hands roamed over his chest, dipping lower than I normally would. Edward shifted underneath me, slowly waking up. I kissed him, hard, and felt him respond , gradually. He moaned into my mouth, fully awake now. His arms went around, holding me closer, and our legs tangled together.

"Mmmm…hey." he opened his eyes, and smiled at me, kissing me lightly. "That's the best wake up call I've ever gotten." He said, laughing softly. "Usually I get a trumpet, or Johnson kicking my door in or something equally unpleasant."

"Ohhh ok, so I'm preferable to your door getting smashed in. that's quite the compliment Edward." I said, teasing him.

"Well I certainly wouldn't to this with Johnson." he whispered, kissing my neck. I shivered- everything he did just felt soooo good. "Or this." His hands moved up my stomach and lightly traced underneath my breast. "Or this…" his hands grabbed my ass, pulling me tight against him. I felt how hard he was and moaned loudly.

"Edward…we're going out tonight, remember?" I whispered in his ear, nibbling on it gently.

"I know, I know. Alright, just let me get dressed and then we'll go, ok?"

"Go where?" I asked hopefully.

"Bella, stop being so impatient, we'll be there soon." He poked my stomach gently. "Why do you want to know so badly anyway?" He said, poking me again, this time continuing to tickle me. I shrieked, trying to pull away- I was extremely ticklish.

"Edward! Don't tickle me, you know how ticklish I am!" I complained, running away from him. "I'll tell Alice you're ruining my hair…." I threatened. He raised his hands in defeat and backed away. I laughed, imagining Alice pummeling him with her tiny fists. I headed for the living room so he could change.

"Did I hear something about ruining your hair?" Alice demanded as soon as I shut the door.

I giggled. "I threatened to tell you that if he didn't stop tickling me. He seems to be a bit afraid of you, Alice."

She scoffed. " He should be! I worked hard on that hair, missy, don't you go messing it up. Not doing something silly like tickling anyway." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Alice!" I threw a pillow at her, and she ducked. It hit Jasper square in the face, and he glared at me.

"Sorry, Jasper." I apologized, but I couldn't help laughing at the look on his face.

Edward came out of the bedroom, and walked over to me. "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, and he reached his hand out to take mine, and pulled me up from my chair. This was it…my first date with Edward. I could not possibly be more nervous for this night.

******************************************************************************************

**Who's ready to kill me now? Still no date, I know. Next chapter. If I'm awake enough, I'll get it done tonight, honest. Which means that hopefully it'll be up tomorrow!!!**

**REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE?! Hopefully with not too much hatred…**


	12. Slippery WHAT!

**Alright guys, here it is! The long awaited date chapter!!! yay! As always I own nothing, except my own silly ideas :)**

Edward lead me outside to his "baby". He drove a silver Volvo, and he drove it like a maniac, despite the fact that he loved it almost as much as his mother. If I hadn't been so excited to get to our date, I would have said something, but I really wanted to get wherever we were going. I tried to guess as we drove, but he ignored most of guesses.

"Are we going to the harbor grill? You're not gonna make me dance are you?" I started to panic. "Oh god, Edward you know I can't dance please don't make me, I'll just embarrass us both!"

He laughed at me. "Bella, sweetheart, relax. We're not going anywhere that involves dancing, I promise. I'm saving that for our third date…" He murmured that last part under his breath, but I heard him anyway and smacked him on the arm.

I finally realized where we were going as he pulled into the familiar street. We were going to the aquarium! Leave it to Edward to think of the cutest place for a first date EVER. He knew I loved the one at home, and we hadn't been there in a long time. He was too perfect…

Edward parked the car, and ran to my side before I could touch the door handle, opening my door for me and offering me his hand. I smiled at him; I had never seen how Edward acted on a date, but I was liking it so far. He lead me into the aquarium, and of course insisted on paying. I argued with him a little, but I never won against him anyway, so what's the point? The first thing we saw inside was a bald eagle. He was sitting proudly on a branch in his cage, but he was looking a little worse for wear to me.

"He looks kinda old, doesn't he?" I whispered to Edward.

"Kinda, but I mean, he just sits there in that cage now. Come on, let's keep going." We walked into the next area, which contained several small tanks full of shiny silver and black fish. Looking at the names, I noticed that one of them was called something a little bit odd.

"Hey Edward, what do you think of that fish right there?" I asked, perfectly innocent.

"That one? I don't know, it's long and shiny and it's got a big head. Why?" He asked, confused.

I snorted in laughter. "Edward, you just described the Slipper Dick fish." I laughed hysterically at the look on his face. In retrospect, his description was pretty fitting.

"You're a perv, you know that?" He told me, pretending to be upset with me.

I turned back to the fish, watching them swim around in circles. I couldn't help but wonder if they realized they were getting absolutely nowhere.

"Do you think they know that they're swimming in circles?" I asked him.

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe…if they have like a really short attention span or something. It'd be like 'Oooo what a pretty piece of coral, I think I'll go look for some more over here, oh that's a wall better turn around! Hey, what a pretty piece of coral, I think I'll look for some more over here…oops better turn around! Hey look, its-'" I covered his mouth my hand.

"Hey, look, you can't talk anymore!" I giggled. "Ooops." I was started to laugh uncontrollably now; between his ridiculous fish voice and the glare he was giving me now, this was just about the funniest thing since Monty Python. I stopped laughing when I saw the gleam of mischief in his eye. Oh no, no that's never good…

And it wasn't. He started tickling me, and I shrieked and ran away. I rounded a corner and saw a small blue and white boat across the room. It was one of those types that's all closed in with a roof and everything. I ran for it, and hid inside. I was kind of big for it, since it was probably made for a couple five year olds to play in, but I bent my head and tried not to laugh and give away my hiding spot. I could see Edward run around the corner and look around for me with a determined look on his face. I let out a small giggle, I couldn't help it. He looked at the boat, and immediately ran over. He poked his head inside and declared happily, "Found ya! You think you're _so_ sneaky." Then he bent his head and squished into the tiny boat with me. There wasn't much room in there, so we were pressed close together. He pressed his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" He asked. He sounded nervous, as if he was worried that I wouldn't like his question.

"Sure, ask away." I replied, nervous now myself.

He hesitated. "How…how long…when did you…when…" He sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't really know how to ask this with out sounding like I'm in high school. He laughed nervously, and ran his hand through his hair, a sure sign that he was uncomfortable.

"Edward, I won't think you're juvenile if that's what you're worried about. I knew you during puberty when your voice was changing, remember? You sounded soooo funny." I laughed, and he stuck his tongue out at me. " Ok, now _that _was juvenile."

He laughed for a second, and then he looked at me again. "I was trying to ask, when did you realize that you liked me like this? You know, like more than friends."

I don't know why it took him so long just to ask that, it was a perfectly acceptable question in this sort of situation. We had been best friends for a long time, and it was only fair that we knew when that changed for both of us I suppose. I thought about it for a minute before answering him. I smiled, remembering the moment I knew I loved my best friend. I wasn't ready to tell him I loved him, so I left that particular detail out.

"Do you remember, at Eric Yorkie's sweet sixteen party, when Mike Newton tried to kiss me? You came over and pushed him right into the pool. He was soooo mad! And then you wrapped me in your towel and took me home. That was when I realized that no one else would ever compare to you. Nobody would ever be more perfect for me than my Edward, my best friend. That's when I knew." I smiled at him, and kissed him softly. He kissed me back, just as . He pulled back then to lean his forehead against mine.

"When did you know?" I asked shyly.

He smiled, looking thoughtful for a moment. " In junior year, I think it was almost Christmas. I forgot something in my locker and you went ahead to the car. I came out to see you, ten seconds from being flattened by Tyler's van. I've never been so scared in my life, Bella. The adrenaline in my system was so intense, I barely remember running and pushing you out of the way. When we were sitting in the ambulance, I just watched you, thinking I'd almost lost you and I'd never even had the chance to kiss you. I tried to work up the courage to do it every day after that, but I never could." As if to prove he had the courage now, he wrapped his hand around my neck, pulling me close, and kissed me fiercely. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him deeply. His tongue traced my lips, asking for permission, and I eagerly gave it to him. When we broke apart, we were both breathing heavily.

"We should really climb out of this boat before we scare a toddler." I teased. "This is a family place after all." He laughed, and turned to climb out of the little boat, pulling me out behind him.

"Now let's go look at some pretty fish, mister. " I said. And then I did something very un-Bella-like. I slapped his ass, and ran away again. I heard him chasing after me, but I decided to stop anyway when I saw something. It was beautiful, so beautiful. I walked up to it slowly. In front of me was an enormous tank full of sharks, turtles, eels and fish. Edward came up behind me, and threw his arms around me from behind.

"Gotcha!" He said gleefully. I looked over my shoulder at him, and he captured my lips in a searing kiss. I held his face in my hands and kissed him back just as passionately. His lips left mine to trace across my jaw, kissing down my neck and sucking gently behind my ear. It was the most sinful feeling, who knew that spot was so perfect? He kissed back up to my lips and kissed me softly one last time before resting his head on my shoulder. We stood and watched as the fish swam by us; they were every size, shape and color imaginable. A shark swam by us and I swear he glared at us. Hmmm, maybe he didn't approve of our behavior…

**Like I always tell you, reviews are better than candy! I love them!! Pretty please with a cherry top tell me what you thought!**


End file.
